


Nine Lives

by Ghostboy138



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboy138/pseuds/Ghostboy138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is about to have the worst day of his life, but manages to escape death and worse, right into the arms of a friendly young witch. (Changed the title. How the hell did I miss that the first time?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: Attempted Rape, Violence against Minors, and Death in this chapter. I promise they'll be much, much lighter after this one. Also, I don't own Harry Potter. Never will.

On the outside, Number 4 Privet Drive seemed perfectly and completely normal. But to anyone who really looked, really took the time to notice, they would see things that they never dreamed about in their worst nightmares. Sadly, no one cared enough to look that closely. If they ever did, they'd march right up to the front door, but would realize they had no idea why they were even there in the first place. Almost like magic.

Had anyone managed to look closely enough, they would have noticed a young boy by the name of Harry Potter. And then they would have immediately done their utmost to kill Vernon and Petunia Dursley, for they would have seen a broken child. One who was almost entirely covered in cuts and bruises, whose body bore evidence of nearly every bone being broken and not healed properly, who was so emaciated his ribs could be seen and played like a xylophone. Harry tried running, tried fighting back, even tried just letting his body heal itself like it did on the occasion of a most sever beating. It seemed however, that after his last near death experience, whatever was fixing him was gone. Almost if it had been burnt out. That was more than six months ago, and Harry had known nothing but pain since then. Now, on the morning of July 31st, 1986, the day of his sixth birthday, he was gripped with an unshakeable fear. A fear that things were about to get much, much worse.

Harry's fears soon came true as just shy of six a.m., Vernon Dursley opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs and grabbed the young boy by his jet black hair, pulling him out forcefully. "BOY! Get up and make us breakfast! Petunia and Dudley will be going out today, leaving the two of us to spend some 'quality time' together you freak. I'll make sure this is a birthday you'll never forget." Vernon dragged Harry into the kitchen and threw him into the counter, then sat at the table to read the paper, a strange look in his eyes. Petunia and Dudley came down just as breakfast was placed on the table. They and Vernon at quickly, with Petunia insulting Harry the entire time. Onnce finished, Petunia ad Dudley left the house, got into the car, and drove off. No sooner were they around the corner heading into the city proper, when Vernon rounded n Harry and his fist connected with Harry's head. Dazed and sent flying, the young boy came to on the couch, noticing Vernon staring at him.. hungrily.

"I see you freak, always prancing around, doing things nobody should be able to do. Suddenly appearing on roofs eh? And you just sitting there, looking all innocent. Mocking me. Well we'll make sure that there's no innocence left in you after today, won't we?" With that Vernon laughed and reached down to unbuckle his pant. Harry had no inkling of what was coming but could tell it was going to be truly horrific. 

He closed his eyes and tried to hide within himself, when suddenly there was a loud bang and a bright flash. Harry immediately felt funny. Not hurt, not sick, but tingly. He opened his eyes and noticed that something was wrong. Everything looked much bigger, and he could see so much clearer! Then he noticed Vernon had been thrown against the fireplace. He lay there in a heap, his head hanging at an odd angle. Harry knew better than to be around when the rest of the 'family' came home, so he ran out the front door that had been blown slightly open. He took one look around the street, and without pausing to consider why things looked funny still, bolted off as fast as he could. Which is why a few minutes later he missed a group of strangely dressed people appear and run into his former living space.

===========================================================

Harry ran for what felt like hours, never stopping to catch his breath. He turned down a dark alley and finally stopped, immediately throwing up the meager contents of his stomach. He dragged himself to a secluded spot where he hoped he'd be safe and collapsed, far too close to death.

Harry awoke to what sounded like a young girl calling to him. He tried to get up and run, but was far to weak. Instead he managed to open his eyes and turn his head towards the voice, and saw a young girl crouching over him.

"Good morning cutey. Is it alright if I pick you up? You look so sad lying there, I just want to try and help you?" 

Harry managed to lift himself up and drag his body over to the young girl. Smiling, she gingerly picked him up and carried him over to a friends house, where after a few minutes they were let inside and Harry was placed on a table.

"Oh Tonks, you and your strays." Harry opened his eyes and saw an older woman talking to the young girl who must be Tonks. "This one has to be the worst you've ever brought me. I... I don't know what I can do to help him honestly."

Tons started to tear up at the thought of losing her new friend and started to plead with the older woman. "Poppy please, you have to help him! Look at him, he's so sad and in such pain. And he'll be so very gorgeous once he's healthy again. Please Poppy, please?" Helpless against Tonk's cries of despair, Poppy sighed and moved towards a cabinet and grabbed several bottles, and started waving a stick over Harry. 

"Hmm... this is very bad Tonks. Most of his bones have been broken at some point and I don't think he's eaten anything in several days. It's going to be a near thing." Seeing the look on Tonks' face, Poppy reached out to console her. "Now dear, I said it was going to be difficult, I never said I wasn't going to try." Seeing the young girl's face light up, Poppy felt emboldened, and turned to the cat, slowly pouring a vial of clear liquid down it's throat. "First things first, we're gonna have to put the little one to sleep."

Once he was done drinking, Harry looked around the room. His eyes locked with Tonks' and he did what he could to pour thanks and trust into his eyes, hoping she would see his emotions and relax. Smiling a little, Tonks moved closer and started petting Harry as he drifted of to sleep.

==========================================================

Harry woke up almost three days later, feeling better than he had in years. He realized that he was laying on a couch but something was wrong. It dawned on him that he was small. Very small. He didn't even take up an entire couch cushion! He stood up only to become very dizzy and fall off the couch with a crash. Movement brought Harry back as he saw Tonks walk into his view and dash over to him.

"Aww kitty are you ok? What happened? Here let me take care of you." Harry purred as Tonks lifted him up and held him to her chest, suddenly feeling very safe and content. Tonks laid on the couch and smiled as she gently ran her hand down Harry's back, and his tail started swishing. Wait. Kitty? Purred? Tail? Harry's eyes opened wide and he tried to ask what was going on, but all that came out was a soft 'meow.' Tonks laughed and smiled at her kitten. "That's the first thing you've said in days. Me, Poppy, and mum were starting to get worried. I'll have to let them know you're doing better as soon as I can." With that Tonks sighed and fell asleep.

Harry took this oppurtunity to hop off the couch and try to figure out what was going on. He wandered around, taking in the house and realized that it seemed much more loving than Dursley's ever could. After a few minutes on the first floor, Harry found some stairs and ran up them with surprising speed and grace. He wandered into a room that was decorated with posters of musicians and pictures that- Harry had to do a triple take- moved! They were all brief moments in time, all playing on a loop. Pictures of Tonks and what must be her parents, Tonks and a pair of red headed boys, Tonks on, of all things, a broom. Harry walked forward and his eyes caught movement to his right so he turned to look. There in front of him was a small black cat with striking green eyes. The animal looked very cute, if slightly underfed. Harry made to move away when he noticed the cat did the same. In fact, it seemed the cat was doing everything he was! But... how? Unless... no. It couldn't be. Harry was the cat! Stunned by this revelation, Harry never heard Tonks come up the stairs to what had to have been her room.

"Ahh there you are kitty! You must really like me if the first thing you did was wander into my room." Tonks smiled and picked Harry up, then laid down on her bed. "Hmm you know, I'll have to think up a name other than 'kitty' huh? That is, if you plan on staying?" Tonks looked at Harry expectantly and Harry couldn't help but be moved by the amount of affection in her eyes. In response, he walked up to her and nuzzled his nose against her cheek then curled up next to her and fell asleep, purring.

A smile broke out on Tonk's face and she wrapped an arm around the small kitten, falling asleep right behind her new friend, with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo that was quick for me. Hope you like!

Life with the Tonks’ was good for Harry, even if he was stuck as a cat. Really, he just thought that Vernon had finally gone too far and he was in a coma or maybe even dead and this was an afterlife. Either way, Harry thought it was best not to dwell on it, and the Tonks’, loving and jovial father Ted, stern but warm mother Andromeda, and rambunctious, clumsy daughter Nymphadora, was very peaceful and comforting. It seemed, though Harry wasn’t sure if he was hearing things right, that the family was one of witches and wizards. Harry’s eyes went wide the first time they mentioned magic. They didn’t seem crazy? Then he saw his first spell and ran under the living room couch in fear. He stayed there for hours, no amount of coaxing or bribes could get him to come out. Not even an offer of his favorite meal(Harry found it best to just let his instincts take over when it came to eating). Harry had no choice but to come out when he saw Tonks asleep on the floor in front of the couch. He may have been scared sure, but she seemed to genuinely like him and he couldn’t bare to be the cause of her hurt.  
A few days into his staying with his new family Ted came home with some terrible news. It seemed that some big wizard celebrity or hero had disappeared. His home was investigated, with his blood found everywhere, his relatives were accused and convicted of abuse, and he was gone. They spent some time mourning over this, it seems the family was close with his previously murdered parents. Most of the other magical people, and indeed most magical races had started looking for him all over Great Britain and even Europe. No trace of him could be seen and eventually the furor died down, the Minister and a headmaster for some school were being mocked and derided almost daily for losing their ‘savior.’ Harry shrugged, well as best as a cat can shrug at least, and decided to comfort Tonks by jumping into her lap and curling up. This would pass, as all pain does.

===============================================

Everything was going well but things changed on September 1st, and Tonks had to go back to school. Harry always knew it was a boarding school, but never even dreamed of it being a magical one. Nor did he think that pets were allowed there. Unfortunately, not expecting to go was how Harry, now named Leo after the lion and some weird family naming thing, found himself placed into a small container and riding on a train to lord knows where. Needless to say he was not happy and had already scratched Tonks and several of her friends a few times. Finally realizing he didn't like being confined, one of Tonks' friends, a red headed boy named Charlie, opened the carrier and let him out.

In a flash Harry was out of the cage and running around the compartment, stretching his legs and shivering at how much the carrier reminded him of a certain cupboard. Seeing his salvation he jumped onto the seat next to Charlie and started nuzzling his head into the boy's thigh while purring. Tonks couldn't help but laugh, while trying to squash all feelings of jealousy.

“I think he likes ya Charles. Little Leo there didn't even warm up to dad that quickly.” Tonks reached over to grab her cat, and let go a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as Harry easily let himself be picked up and placed in Tonks' lap. She smiled and started soflty stroking under his chin.

“Yeah I recognized that look in his eye, he really doesn't like small spaces. Don't put him back in there again ok?” Charlie looked down at the cat and laughed at how comfortable he looked with Tonks. Suddenly he noticed that for some reason Tonks seemed much more at ease with that cat than with anyone else, so much so that her hair seemed to be slowly moving closer to its natural color. Charlie wondered at that but let it go. Tonks was happy so that's all that mattered. “So anyone wanna place a bet on how we'll lose the Defense teacher this year?”

====================================================

Harry's life for the next few years were nothing short of wonderful. He spent almost every moment with Tonks and the two of them grew close, much closer than most people did with their familiars. His first year at Hogwarts Harry would attend all classes and mealtimes with Tonks and no matter how hard the staff, particularily Snape and Filch, tried they could do nothing to keep that cat contained. It seemed he was almost magical in that he popped up no matter how hard they worked to contain him. Halfway through November Snape finally gave up when he walked into a class one morning and found that damnable creature asleep on his desk. Realizing it would be easier to give up, Snape conjured a bed for the cat and went about his lesson. From then on, the cat was a mainstay when Tonks had a boring or deadly class, such as History of Magic and Care for Magical Creatures.

The most unlikely of frienships arose when Harry stumbled upon a cat other than Mrs. Norris one night while wondering the corridors. The older cat bolted but Harry was determined and chased after it, playing with long into the night. The older cat seemed unable to shake the determined younger one and finally gave up, going into a teachers private room and locking the door behind it. The next morning, Professor McGonangall walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with a familiar cat following her, playing with the hems of her robes. She walked over to Tonks, who blushed under the Professor's stern stare. “Ten points to Ravenclaw for... sheer bloody persistence.” Tonks was stunned as the Professor walked off, but smiled when Leo jumped into her lap and started being fed by the other students.

The one thing that startled everyone in the castle, including Professor Dumbledore was that in class, Leo seemed to be... learning. It was the strangest thing but all the teachers could swear the cat seemed to be following to the lessons most intently He even seemed to be moving his paws in what obviously had to have been the wand movements for the spells the teachers had been displaying that day. Then one morning, it became startlingly apparent that Leo was no normal cat. It had been a rather normal breakfast before Easter holidays with everyone excited to go home for a bit. Suddenly a plate full of bacon was lifted into the air and was slowly floating towards Leo. The entire Hall went silent as Harry moved the plate in front of him and then set it down, instantly tearing into the bacon nonchalantly. Tonks moved first and grabbed her friend, and before anyone could react, bolted out of the Hall, worried about what people would say. In the end it was pointless as Dumbledore just laughed and most of the other teachers seemed to be close behind.

=======================================

And so that was Harry's life from the time her was six right up until the eve of his eleventh birthday. Summers with the Tonks' family and the rest of the year with Tonks at Hogwarts where he had become a sort of unnoficial mascot, earning himself a spot in the office and classroom of every teacher, and frequently found in the common rooms of all houses. He never strayed to far from Tonks though, and still spent most nights curled up beside her. Sadly, like all things this would come to an end. But what is an ending, if not a beginning?

Sometime in mid-July, McGonangall and Dumbledore were in the headmaster's office, getting ready for the new school year and waiting for the owls to head out for the new first years. The letters were prepped and ready to go when Minerva noticed something odd. “Albus?”

“Yes Minerva?” Albus replied, not looking up from his desk.

“Well it's just, there are only supposed to be twenty nine owls yes?” Albus looked up puzzled, but nodded. “Then why do we have an extra?” Minerva asked, pointing at the owl in question.

As if waiting to be noticed, this particular owl took off before either teacher could reach it and flew off towards its destination. Neither teacher got a good enough look at the letter to see where it was headed, but Minerva looked pale as she turned to face Albus.

“What is it Minerva?” Albus queried, worried at the look on his friend's face.

“The name... Albus the letter was addressed to Harry Potter!”

Albus collapsed into his chair, pulling out a rather ancient bottle of brandy. He poured himself a glass, then one for Minerva. She downed it in one, then motioned for Albus to top it off. He hesitated, but did so, knowing he'd be doing the same in just a few seconds.

===============================================

It was a normal night at the Tonks house on the evening of July 31st 1991. The family was relaxing around the telly, watching a documentary, with Leo curled up in his favorite spot, Tonk's lap. Just as Andromeda got up to start dinner, a Hogwarts owl flew into the window. Tonks went to get it, wondering why her letter had come so early. She untied the letter and looked at who it was adressed to.

Harry James Potter  
#11 Sparrow Lane  
Bedroom of Ms Nymphadora Tonks

Once done reading the envelope, Tonks passed it to her mother, then her vision went blurry and she fell to the floor. Harry ran over to comfort her, while Andromeda yelled out “TED!” then collapsed into the a kitchen chair. Ted ran into the room and seeing the sight before him, did his best to steel himself for the worst. He grabbed the envelope and paled, then placed a hand on his wife's shoulder to steady himself. By the time this was over, Tonks had woken up and was sitting in the chair across from her mother, with Leo in her lap.

“Mum? Dad?” Tonks asked quietly.

Ted was the first to recover. “I don't know dear. I have no idea how or why this letter would have come here.”

Andromeda managed to pull herself together and spoke up. “It's not possible. The magic must be wrong. It has to be wrong! The only ones who live here are the three of us.”

“And Leo,” Tonks said distractedly. Then realization dawned on her and her face fell as her hair and eyes went white. She looked to her parents, both of them looking puzzled before their faces went pale in shock.

“Leo...”

“Who seems to be able to do magic...”  
“Who showed up just as Harry Potter disappeared...”

“No... it can't be. It just can't!” Tonks stood up and went to grab Leo. Her father held her back, and she turned to look at him, tears falling freely down her face. “Daddy?”

“Wait Dora. There is a spell. It won't hurt him I promise.” Waiting for his daughter to give her ok, he sighed as she nodded and Ted waved his wand, instantly regretting it and then sank to his knees. Tonks ran to the former cat and placed her arms around him, pulling him close to her as she started crying, while the boy seemed shocked and relieved at the same time.

There, in the Tonks' kitchen, sat a remarkable healthy, eleven year old Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if any of you can figure out why I named the street the Tonkses live on 'Sparrow.'


	3. Chapter 3

The atmosphere in the Tonks' living room was... worrisome. Aside from the tenseness coming off every member of the Tonks family, the amount of fear and desperation pouring off the young child sitting across the room from them would have been heartbreaking in any other instance. As it was, Ted and Andromeda felt betrayed and violated, this boy had wormed his way into their lives and hell, had even been sleeping with, and occasionally bathing, their daughter! Tonks, while still feeling slightly affronted, was worried about the poor boy in front of her, who looked on the verge of tears. If she didn't know exactly how her parents would react she would have been comforting him at this very moment.

Harry sat across the table from the people he had come to think of his family, people he cared about and trusted. He didn't know what was going on, or how he suddenly found himself back in his body again(though that was stupid, he was always in his body, it just looked different). But all he needed to do was take one look at the faces of Ted and Andromeda and he could instantly tell that whatever happened, he wouldn't be welcome here much longer, not even if Tonks would fight for him. And judging by the way she couldn't look at him, that was not to be the case.

Three Aurors, including Auror Captain Amelia Bones, suddenly flooed into the room and tried their best not to shiver at the looks the adults were shooting towards the young boy across from them. The boy turned to look at them, a look of recognition growing on his face, and he instantly started crying. Something in him seemed to break as he started to collapse in on himself. Before any of the adults in the room could react, a pink blur leapt across the table and gathered the young boy up in her arms, holding him close and trying her best to soothe him.

“Harry please, it's ok. Everything will be fine I promise.” Tonks slowly rocked Harry back and forth, softly rubbing her hands up and down on his back. It took several minutes for him to calm down, during which Ted and Andromeda pulled Amelia aside and did their best to explain the situation. “Listen to me Harry, nothing is gonna happen to you ok?” Tonks held Harry's face in her hands and stared into his emerald eyes, realizing that they were the same as Kit's, and she knew Harry was still the same sweet, caring, protective, mischievous cat she loved. Harry stared back and saw her eyes shift from a deep brown to a light blue, his personal favorite. He nodded and she smiled in response. “I won't let anyone take you away from me.” Tonks wrapped her arms around him tighter, then lifted Harry up, sat in the now empty chair and pulled Harry into her lap. She looked up and saw her parents coming back, their faces distorted in fury.

Sensing an explosion coming, Amelia immediately cutoff the older Tonkses. “Now Mr. uh... Potter,” she had to pause here as the Aurors with her gasped and stared, eyes bulging, “I've heard the story from Ted and Andromeda and know what has happened since you've been here for the last few years.” Amelia walked over and knelt down in front of the young boy, placing her hand on his knee. “Why don't you tell me the story before all that, tell me how you got here, how you ended up as a cat?”

Harry looked at her for a bit, and at Tonks' urging, started to tell his story. Told how he grew up unloved and unwanted, more often than not getting hit by his cousin and beaten by his uncle, how he didn't even know his own name until he had to go to school, and then suddenly stopped. His mouth opened and closed but he couldn't bring himself to discuss that night. Sensing his worry, Tonks hugged him tighter and whispered into his ear. Harry sat up straighter and told them of the night his Uncle tried to... do something to him, how he was sure it was going to kill him, how there was a loud noise and a bright light and he was suddenly small and running as far and as fast as his body could take him. Silence settled over the room once his tale was done and he looked at everyone in the room for the first time since he started talking about that night. 

Amelia was still in front of him, her face stone and her eyes burning with rage. Her hand was still on Harry's knee, but she was squeezing it much tighter. Ted and Andromeda were looking at each other, somehow managing to look both ashamed and ready to kill. One Auror was furious and yelling, trying his best to dive into the Floo. The other was restraining his partner but looked even angrier if that was at all possible. Harry then noticed Tonks was clutching him tightly and was trembling under him. He turned to see her and saw that her hair was blood red, she looked older and almost deadly, and that her eyes had gone gray. Growing worried for his friend, Harry grabbed her hand and started to rub his thumb on the back of her hand.

Once everyone was sufficiently calmed down, Andromeda ran over and pulled Harry to her, hugging him close. “Oh Harry! I'm so sorry. I know I overreacted, I should have known there was some reason you were stuck like that. I can't believe that I was so angry at you. I thought... well nevermind what I thought, what matters is that I'm sorry and you're safe. You're welcome to stay with us still, isn't that right Ted?” She shot her husband the look. The look Ted knows means, “Don't argue now, we can do that later.”

Ted sighed and shot back his “There's no need, I agree completely,” look and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. “Of course Harry. I am terribly sorry. We thought... well quite frankly we thought you were You-Know-Who reborn and were trying to weasel your way into our little Nymphadora's life.” Ignoring his daughter shout, he looked down at the frightened boy in front of him and smiled. “If anything, we're grateful to you, Nymphadora has been so much happier these last few years, so much more comfortable with people. I feel we have you to thank for that. Even if you were a cat.”

Amelia smiled as young Harry realized he wasn't going to be taken away and his face broke out in a blinding smile. “Well I'm rather glad you've agreed to let him stay that makes everything so much easier. Frankly I don't trust Fudge, and Dumbledore has been shouting since day one that You-Know-Who would return, and I think Harry here would send the old Headmaster into overdrive. He might even try to take you away and put you back with those horrible people like he did the first time.” Seeing Harry stiffen, she continued quickly. “But! With this new statement, I'm sure no witch or wizard in their right mind would ever try something so foolish. If they did, every person in magical Britian, and indeed most magical races, would do their utmost to make that person's life a living hell.”

Harry sighed and settled back into Tonks' lap. The rest of the night was spent discussing how to hide all this from the minister and the headmaster. Finally Alastor Moody, head of the DMLE was called in and once hearing the story, laughed at how he knew Albus would react, then agreed to keep this a secret and wished the small family well as he and the rest of the Aurors left. Ted and Andromeda made up the guest room and were talking about how they were going to handle this. Sure, they respected the young man, but it was still unnerving to think that he had secretly lived amongst them for years. Reassuring each other, they walked down to get the children but stopped as they got to their daughter's room. They looked in and knew in that moment this was the right choice. Smiling, they closed the door and left. In her room, Tonks, dressed in her nightclothes, sighed happily and pulled Harry, dressed in pajamas that Andromeda had transfigured, closer to her and smiled into the small boy's hair.

==========================================

The next month was both the greatest and most awkward of Harry's life. He had to readjust to his human body and it was difficult. Between wanting to run on all fours and chase after everything that caught his eye, he found himself in... unfortunate situations quite often. None has been as bad however as when he fell asleep on the kitchen table in the middle of dinner. And clothes! Harry quickly decided he didn't particularily care for wearing clothes, they all felt too constricting. Andromeda finally gave up though, after discovering him running naked through the street in front of their house and started using fairly strong sticking charms. Once he started to smell so bad that Tonk refused to go near him, Harry relented and promised to wear clothes.

And through it all Tonks, who Harry had taken to calling Dora to avoid confusion, hardly left his side. She was there re-teaching him to walk, how to talk to people appropriately, and to not randomly climb into people's laps and take a nap(which became necessary after an unfortunate incident with Ted). It didn't hurt that the two gre close. Almost brother and sister close but not quite. There were subtle signs between the Harry and Dora that showed something was different about their bond, though it was still incredibly strong. Both were too young to realize what was going on, and they were more than happy to stay that way.

 

All too soon September 1st rolled around and Harry and Dora were on their way to Hogwarts. It was decided it would be best(and funniest) to hide Harry's true identity until as late as possible. So Harry found himself as Leo, curled up on the rack above Dora between their trunks, sharing the compartment with Dora's friends Mandy, Teresa, and Holly. None of the girls noticed an extra trunk in the compartment, though Dora did notice her friends seemed rather down, despite the smiles and laughs.

“Hey, what's wrong with you lot?” Dora looked at each of her friends inquisitively.

Holly was the first to speak up. “It's nothing really, just something stupid.”

“Well obviously,” Teresa cut in, barely containing her laughter “if you're involved it must be stupid!”

Ignoring the death glare one of her friends was shooting another, Mandy continued. “It really is dumb. It's just that this was supposed to be the year that... Harry Potter arrived.” All the girls missed Tonks shocked face and Leo looking around almost as if he was embarrassed. “Most of the girls in every year and hell, even all the houses, were looking forward to meeting him and getting to know him. After the story of how he was treated at his relatives' house and how was such a quiet unassuming boy, a lot of us started feeling for him. You know, motherly affection and what not.” At this point Leo, much to Dora's chagrin, leapt down and curled up in Mandy's lap to comfort her. “Well, I guess most of us were still holding out hope that he'd still show up somehow. But now seeing that he isn't here, we know he's really gone.”

Dora placed her hand on Mandy's knee and looked around at her equally crestfallen friends. “Don't give up hope you guys. I'm sure he's out there, somewhere, nice and safe.”Smiling at their friends boundless optimism, the trio soon cheered up and conversation, along with the mood in the compartment, soon picked up.

==========================================

The Sorting was winding down, they had just gotten to the P's and everyone was getting fairly anxious for it to be over and the feast to begin. After the most recent student(Pike, Eric Slytherin) had taken his seat and McGonagall moved to the next name she stopped. The hall immediately noticed she seemed unable to continue, her eyes bulging out of her head comically and sweat pouring from her face. The students were nervous now and wondered what could bring the unflappable teacher to pause.

“P-p-p-potter, H-h-h-harry!” 

The entire hall, minus one pink haired seventh year froze. It seemed most people had even stopped breathing, and indeed a few first and second years had fainted. Waiting for someone to walk forward from the crowd of remaining first years, most people never noticed a black cat walking forward towards the stool. Once there, the cat disappeared and in it's place was a smirking boy with wild black hair and deep emerald eyes. Taking the Sorting Hat from the stunned McGonagall, he put it on his head and waited.

'Well, well, well, Harry Potter. So good to see you finally. Hmmm... interesting...' the hat pondered.

'What? What's so interesting?' Harry queried, suddenly worried.

'It seems I can't sort you. You would do well, astoundingly so in fact, in every and any house. I cannot in good faith place you anywhere.'

Harry panicked, and did his best to steady himself. 'So what does this mean for me exactly? And can't you just sort me with Dora? I'd like that.'

'No no, sorry child. Like I said, I can't in good faith do that. Hmm there is an option. It hasn't been used in centuries though. Indeed everyone may have forgotten about it.'

'Well, what is it?'

'Simple child, there is a precedent for when one would belong to each house. There is a fifth house.'

'…'

'Yes I think that would be best, better make it' “HOGWARTS HOUSE!”

The entire hall, including the young Harry Potter, was shocked into silence. It was only to be broken by a seventh year with bright pink hair, falling out of her seat and laughing so hard she had started crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first new chapter in months. Sorry about the delay guys, in my defense I've been in the hospital since early november. I'm trying to get back to my normal life so hopefully new chapters will start rolling in.

Two months had passed since the night of September 1st, two months since Harry Potter had been sorted. Harry could say with little doubt that they were the two best months of his young life, even better than all his time spent with the Tonkses as a cat or boy. Having spent the last few years in a world of magic, but unable to actively participate, he threw himself into his studies with a drive that eclipsed even the bookish Gryffindor Hermione Granger. At first she seemed rather put out at how easily she was being outmatched, but one study lesson with Harry and that all faded once she realized how fun it was to be around a child that had spent the last few years as a cat, with cat instincts.

Silence... and then... “HA!” CRASH! “Bloody fucking shite George, you tease me with a string one more time and I will do unspeakable things to your goddamn bed, you fucking hear me?!”

The entire library was deathly quiet as the “Boy Who Came Back(Harry was going to kill this Skeeter woman. So many damn ejaculation jokes.)” swore like a sailor. Right up until Tonks let out her signature cackle, completely at ease with the terrible influence she obviously was on the young boy. No one was quite sure if Harry Potter was mad or suffering from overexposure to Tonks. Either way the two of them were always good for a laugh. Or rather side splitting bouts of hilarity. Literally. Most upper year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had actually suffered from hernias at their antics. Mrs Norris was still not quite recovered from being summoned from the seventh floor to the Great Hall. When asked why, Harry replied, “Simple, you think she's a pain now? Try having to be around her whiles she's been in fucking heat for the last five years.” Most people stopped questioning Harry's reasoning after that.

Harry was also having a great time in “Hogwarts House.” Since no one had any idea what this actually meant, and indeed the Sorting Hat treated it all as some kind of practical joke(though that may also have been Harry's doing). Really all this meant was that he had one class a day with each house, rotated which dorm he slept in weekly, was welcomed at all the house tables, and was making friends faster than he could count. He was even welcomed in Slytherin, if a little coolly at first. Once people in that house realized that he represented a bridge between houses that hadn't existed in decades, they were quick to capitalize on it. Most of the older Slytherins resented how they were hated for their house and sought to use Harry to fix things. Harry was a bloody miracle it seemed! For the first time in years Slytherins weren't dueling in the halls or being pranked relentlessly. It all started in his fourth week when Harry met one of his favorite Slytherins from previous years, well met as a human at least. A fourth year by the name of....

“Kelsey! Hey Kelsey I'm glad I found you!”

Said girl turned “Potter what do you WANT AHH!” Only to see a young boy flying through the air at her. She leaned back and braced herself, with her arms out trying to catch the boy. Only to fall back into an armchair with a very familiar cat sitting in her lap. “L-leo!?” She instinctively scratched his ears only to realize who she was actually holding. “Harry what the hell?! You're a bloody animagus?”

Harry walked off her lap and turned back on her arm rest. He smiled and noticed most of the house was focusing on him now, most with looks of awe on their faces. “Ha yeah sorry about that! I was just so excited to meet you and be able to talk to you now!” Harry grinned so hard it closed his eyes, as such he didn't notice the blush on Kelsey's chocolate skin. “It hasn't really gotten out yet but I don't care who knows. It all started about five years ago...” Harry proceeded to tell his tale in it's entirety, not holding much back. By the end the entire house was a mixture of furious at his treatment, and respectful at his strength and resolve to keep going. Kelsey had pulled the boy into her lap when he started to tear up at some of the harder parts. 

“Well, damn Harry. I for one am glad you're ok though!” At this most of the house agreed rather wholeheartedly. Some people still didn't like the boy, but damn to survive what he had and be an animagus at so young, some things just demanded respect. “Hey come on Harry it's late, lets go to bed, you can sleep in my dorm tonight ok?” Harry smiled at her and nodded vigorously, eliciting a small chuckled from the girl as she led him up the stairs.

Harry's story soon spread like wildfire. Everybody in the school, including the ghosts and one bat-like teacher, were sympathetic to him. They never coddled him, not after a poor older Ravenclaw boy did and got chewed out by both Harry and Tonks(said Ravenclaw was in the hospital wing for two days), but they all respected him. Dumbledore came up to Harry one and personally apologized for placing Harry with the Dursleys in full view of the entire student body. Harry was pissed and vented at the headmaster, but forgave him. There truly was no way of knowing how bad it was going to be and as such Harry held no grudge. Of course that didn't mean that Dumbledore wasn't going to wake up the next day with neon green highlights in his beard. The Weasley twins were rather put out that someone beat them to pranking the headmaster of all people and swore vengeance. That lasted right up until Tonks used her metamorphagus abilities to make it look like the twins enjoyed making out with each other. They promised to be on their best behavior. Even if Harry couldn't look at them without making kissy faces.

And let's not forget the best part about this whole school thing. Magic! Harry was being lauded as some kind of prodigy by most of his teachers. Even Snape, who spent the entire first class with Harry quizzing him with increasingly difficult questions only to have each one answered correctly, wouldn't say a bad thing about the boy. Granted his only form of praise seemed to be a noncommittal grunt, but beggars can't be choosers. Every one else was completely blown away by how quickly he took to magic. Most spells he had down within a matter of seconds! Indeed McGonagall herself couldn't help but crack a smile each time Harry steamrolled through a lesson as if it came naturally to him. It seemed young Mr. Potter was living up to both his legend and his parents legacy. By the end of his third week he was being given lists of spells to practice and higher grade potions to attempt. Most seemed to think that this was just par for the course for the youngest animagus ever. Harry however thought he had two things going for him. One, he had spent five years going to Hogwarts already with Tonks, and as such magical theory came easy to him. And two, magic seemed to be based on willpower. And if there was one thing Harry had in spades, it was a never say die, never give up drive to survive. It could almost be said that he was practically willing the world around him to change, moreso than most other magic users at least. 

And so, for the first two months of his first life, Harry was truly happy. He was making a name for himself, he was surrounded by friends, most of whom loved him and he loved dearly, and he spent almost every waking moment with his best friend, Tonks. He learned magic at a breakneck pace, learning just over two years worth of spells and potions. Such was his life up until October 31st. Such was his life up until the night he died.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured y'all have done enough waiting, so here's the next chapter.

Harry woke up on the morning of October 31st in what was quickly becoming his favorite way. That is to say he was in the Hufflepuff Year Six girl's dorm and he was wrapped tightly in Tonks' arms. He felt safe, warm and loved, which for him was very important. Especially today, on the tenth anniversary of his parent's death. Deciding that laying down would only give him time to wallow, Harry got up and made his way to the nearest boys room to shower and get ready for the day. Finishing up, and knowing better than to wait for Tonks, he made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Getting there before most of the school was even awake he was surprised to see Kelsey there with her younger cousin, Daphne. He sat next to Kelsey and leaned into her as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. She smirked and pulled him in closer, getting a jealous glare from her cousin. “Morning cutie.”

“Mornin' Kels. Sleep good?”

“Always. Slytherin beds are the comfiest. Don't know why you don't join us more.”

“Ha I know they are. Spoiled pureblood princes and whatnot. And you know Malfoy is still trying to hex me every chance he gets. Probably not the best idea to be asleep anywhere near him.” The first meeting between Draco and Harry occurred in the third week of the semester with Malfoy attempting to hit Harry with a boil hex. It ended with Malfoy tied to a chandelier by his ankles, seven different colors, a pair of antennae, and a chipmunk tail. It seems Malfoy ignored the stories of Harry's skill and the fact that he was friendly with almost every upper year student.

At this point Daphne managed to overcome her nervousness and speak up. “Well if it makes you feel any better Potter, most of the rest of the house has taken to hexing him as well. I don't think he's gone a day in the last two weeks without getting hit with something.” Harry flashed her a million watt smile that immediately made her turn red and clam up again, Oblivious to this, Harry went back to eating while Kelsey tried to hold back her laughter at her cousin's situation. She was not having much success. Soon the rest of the school started to trickle into the hall and Harry got up to start making his 'rounds,' name courtesy of Fred and George as was Harry's title of Hogwarts' Ambassador. However Dumbledore made the posting official, which quickly shut most of the jokesters up. Harry made his way through the hall, up and down the tables, talking, and laughing, and joking with just about everyone present. Once Harry's story finally got out, the student body, particularly the female half, went wild. It seemed everyone felt incredibly protective of The Boy Who Came Back(Harry was still thinking of ways to hurt Skeeter for that name). Finishing up breakfast with his favorite person, Tonks, Harry gathered up the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years so they could all make their way to Potions. 

Harry sighed to himself as some of his fellow first years started bickering. Though he had done a lot to bring down the hatred between houses simply by being friendly with everyone and bringing people together, there still existed plenty of tension between them. Especially among the first years who hadn't really had time to form their own opinion about the world and still went off primarily what their parents had told them. The worst of the two were easily Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. Luckily Malfoy had yet to be seen this morning but Weasley seemed to be picking up the slack this morning by loudly disparaging Slytherins everywhere. Finally having enough Harry hit him with a silencing spell, only to groan as Malfoy rounded the corner with a smirk on his face. That smirk always meant 'bad news' for Harry(really it was rarely more bothersome than the feeling of having something stuck in your teeth). Harry froze when Draco threw a black glove at his feet. The purebloods instantly followed and the half- and new-, Harry refused to use the word muggle, sensed the mood and did the same.

Now Harry Potter was many things, but with his life he had been forced to grow up quickly. Not one for liking surprises, as they usually ended in pain, he made sure to learn as much about everything he could so that he'd be as prepared as he possibly could be. So once he was back in his regular body and found out he was to be brough into a world of magic, he made sure to learn as much about it as he possibly could. This included lessons from Aunt Dromeda, as she liked to be called, in Pureblood Society, capitalization needed. Harry knew that this was a “throwing of the gauntlet,” a formal duel request. He could refuse, but aside from losing all respect from the purebloods he'd have to give Malfoy whatever he wanted, up to half of whatever he owned. Knowing this, he did the only thing he could do. “I accept, Malfoy.”

Malfoy's smirk, if possible, grew. “Excellent Potter! Tonight at midnight in the trophy room to the death then!” He turned to leave only for Harry to grab his shoulder and turn him around.

“Do you take me for an idiot Malfoy? Don't answer that. I know the rules of a formal challenge. As the the challenged the terms are mine to decide. So I say tonight, after dinner in the Great Hall, we'll have Professor Flitwick judge and it's to the forfeit!” Malfoy looked shocked at Harry's knowledge of pureblood customs. He was supposed to be raised by muggles! Malfoy had no intention of actually showing, but to back out now would be unthinkable.

“F-fine Potter! I accept. But when I win, I want your wand!” The crowd gasped, your wand was a part of you, to lose it in a duel like this would bring untold shame to one's family.

“Deal Malfoy, but I'll be taking your wand once I wipe the floor with you.” With that Harry and the rest of the crowd walked off towards potions leaving Malfoy behind in the hall. Harry knew that this was bad and he had made a stupid irrational decision. This was going to come back and bite him in the ass he just knew it. As he took his seat at his desk the class, Snape included, was startled by a loud bang. Harry groaned as his head rested on the table. He had completely forgotten about Dora's reaction. Oooooh he was so screwed.

It was currently lunch time. News about the duel had spread like wildfire, along with the rumors surrounding it. They ranged from the ridiculous, they're dueling for the hand of Daphne Greengrass, to the disturbing, it's a lovers quarrel gone wrong. Dumbledore had approached Malfoy in an attempt to get the whole thing called off, but was laughed, yes actually laughed, away. Flitiwick had of course agreed to judge. None of that mattered to Harry though. For Harry was currently in a special level of hell. He was sitting at the Hufflepuff table surrounded on all sides by glaring, pissed off girls. To his right was Tonks, in front of him were the Gryffindor chasers, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson, to his left sat Sue Bones, and behind him stood Hermione Granger, Kelsey Nyaria, and a fifth year Ravenclaw by the name Chandra Lata. They were all giving him The Look. He was in his own personal hell.

“Really Potter? A duel? Are you stupid or something? Were you even thinking? No you probably let your testosterone out to play. Dammit you're only eleven I thought I had a few more years before I had to worry about you doing stupid shit like this!” Somehow Tonks had been elected spokesperson. Which was fine by the rest of the group, she was the angriest and probably knew the most swears out of them all. It was a testament to how mad they all were that Hermione didn't even look scandalized at Tonks liberal use of profanity, including but not limited to creative uses of “Hogwarts: A History” and liberal uses of super glue. Fred and George Weasley seemed to be taking notes. Finally Tonks started to lose steam and before she could get her second wind, Harry used his most desperate move. He hugged her as hard as he could. 

“I'm really sorry Dora. I was just stressed from dealing with Ron, and it was potions, and you know how Malfoy just knows how to get under my skin. I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry. Really, really sorry.” Tonks seemed to loosen up in his arms and he inwardly smiled. Success! “If it makes you feel any better I know I'm prepared for this. Plus Flitwick has been giving me lessons in dueling!” The rest of the girls around him were molified by this, indeed a few even seemed to be in awe of the fact that Flitwick was showing him the ropes. Once everything had settled down, lunch was soon finished. Harry let out a groan as he realized he now had a double Transfiguration, with McGonagall's cold looks of disapproval to look forward to.

Transfiguration was just as fun as Harry had anticipated, with McGonagall trying her hardest to get Harry to call off the duel. Honestly, did no one have any faith in him? And to make the day even better, Ronald had again tried being an ass in charms, this time to Hermione after she tried helping him with a spell. A quick silencing charm took care of that particular nuisance though. Now it was dinner time and everyone was trying to inhale their food, eager to get to the main event. Harry wasn't worried though. Flitwick had taught him three offensive chains, one of which ended with a flurry of the fourth year stunning spell. And he had mastered the shield charm in a week. He was prepared.

Once the last person was done the tables were moved to the sides, wards were erected so no stray spells would hit the crowd, and Harry and Draco made their way to opposite ends of the hall. Draco sneered and decided to open the duel, “Scared Potter?”

Harry snorted, “Please Drakie-poo, you're about as scary as a rainbow.” Flitwick motioned for them to take positions and bow, then wait.

“Alright this is a formal duel between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. The loser must give up their wand to the winner. I want a clean match here, nothing that will severely injure your opponent. This match will be to the forfeit or until one combatant is unable to continue. Are these terms acceptable?” A nod from both sides. “Very well. Begin!”

Almost instantly Draco was off, shouting “Stupefy” and “Expelliarmus” as fast as he could. Harry simply threw up a shield and held it, deciding to let him tire himself out. Seeing this, Draco conjured started conjuring pebbles and banishing them at Harry. Raising an eyebrow, Harry dropped his shield and started dodging, looking like it was practically second nature to him. In all their lessons Flitwick and Harry had discovered that Harry had almost a preternatural skill in dodging, and was rarely if ever hit. Growing frustrated, Draco tried summoning Harry, only to get pulled forward and lose his footing. Seeing his chance, Harry struck.  
“Rictumsempra, Expelliarmus, Flipendo, Incedio, Incendio!” Harry cursed as only the first and last spells hit, causing Draco to squirm, and one of his sleeves to start smoking. Still some distraction was better than none. “Expelliarmus. Diffindo, Depulso, Diffindo!” Caught unawares, Malfoy barely managed to dodge the first, only to be hit with the last three. In short order, he found himself half naked and flying through the air towards the Staff table. Yelling as he stood he let three banishers and a cutter fly, connecting with the last two, sending Harry to his back with a deep gouge in his left shoulder. Harry got up in time to dodge a stunner and sent his strongest spell chain. “Diffindo, Depulso, Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy!” Now getting hit with a stunner is an unpleasant experience on the best of days. Getting hit with three while recovering from a banisher? That's just downright painful. Draco dropped to floor faster than you could shout ferret as the hall erupted into cheers for Harry. Snape ran over to wake up Malfoy as Harry walked over to collect his prize.

As soon as Draco was awake he knew he'd lost, even withouth the glare Snape was shooting him. Now Draco Malfoy is not an evil person. He's been brought up in a certain way by a certain crowd. One spell he'd overheard often and couldn't wait to use it. He didn't know what it did, or even what the movements were. But magic is about intent. And Draco Malfoy had just been shamed and humiliated by someone he was raised to believe was lower than him. So undoubtedly, he wanted revenge and would take it however he could possibly get it. So as Harry closed in to take his wand from him, he shouted the first spell that came to mind, with the intention to hurt.

“SECTUMSEMPRA!”

Snape paled as most of the staff jumped to their feet to try and stop this. But it was too late. The dark cutting spell flew from Draco's wand and hit Harry in the neck, practically cutting his head off while multiple lacerations appeared on his body, his robes being torn to shreds and blood poured out of his body. Tonks was out of her seat and by his side almost as soon as he hit the ground. She held his body in her arms as she wailed over the death of the boy she loved like a brother. It just wasn't fair that he died like this, it wasn't fair that he'd only just really come into her life and now he was gone. The rest of the close friends he'd made gathered around him and lifted his body with their own two hands and carried him to the hospital wing.

And so on October 31st, ten years after his first time escaping death, Harry James Potter died. He died loved and surrounded by people that cared for him, at the hands of a petty child.


	6. Chapter 6

'Well,' thought Harry, 'this is unexpected.' Upon waking, if that's the right word for it, from his death Harry found himself in what could quite honestly be said called the last place he ever expected. On suddenly finding himself deep in what could only be the Forbidden Forest, his first thought was 'Damn I'd've thought they would at least bury me.' He looked down at his body and quickly realized that he actually seemed to be in pretty good shape, as in there weren't any chunks missing from his skin and his head still seemed to be attached to his body. Which was good, as he really was rather attached to it. 'Hehe, pun.' Harry walked towards the castle, or at least where he hoped the castle was, chuckling to himself.

'Great,' a deep, rumbling voice said, 'the boy has a sense of humor. Just what we needed.' Harry froze midstep and turned. Behind, and it definitely wasn't there before, was the single largest lion he had ever seen. Aside from being huge, it's mane also seemed to be made out of light. It was almost like looking at the sun. Harry would have laughed at the comparison if another voice hadn't rung out at that instant.

'Well,' said another voice, just as deep, though more feminine and...amused, 'at least this one should prove to be more entertaining that the last one.' Turning to his right, and raising his right hand up to his heart, Harry saw a tiger that seemed to almost be bigger than the lion, eyes alight with mirth and a look that screamed predator. It was also glowing softly, like the lion, but instead of a mane it's stripes were lit up and slowly growing stronger. Before Harry could respond once again, a third and hopefully final, he really didn't think his heart could take much more, voice spoke up.

'Yes, he is most certainly full of life. Which is good, his spirit wasn't crushed, that shows great strength.' Harry turned to his right again, almost a full 180 degree turn and gasped as a jaguar slowly sauntered up to him. If the other two cats were large, this one could only be described as gigantic, being almost twenty feet tall at the shoulder. Harry scrambled back and fell on his feet as the being towered over him. He could swear the damn thing was chuckling. 'Relax little kitten,' here Harry huffed, which was noticed by all three, 'we will not hurt you. If we wanted to, we could have torn you asunder without alerting you to our presence.' It paused and Harry could tell it was waiting for him. He stood and tried finding his voice.

'Wh-wh-what are you? Who are you? Why am I here? Where is here? How did I get here? What the hell is going on?' Harry's voice raised at the end before catching himself. Mouthing off to a twenty foot jaguar was strictly in the “dumb idea” column. The jaguar and tiger laughed at him, or at least at his antics, while the lion just rolled it's eyes and laid down. Harry turned back to the jaguar, the obvious leader of the trio and saw that it was sitting.

'Ahh such fire young one. It will serve you well. We,' it motioned to the other two cats present, 'are the hunt. We have no names or titles save for that. We don't need or desire any. The hunt is what we are, the hunt is what we do. And this,' it swung it's head around to indicate the forest, which to Harry's great surprise had changed into a tropical jungle, is the Jungle.' Harry gave the three a look that screamed 'that's the best you can do?' The lion actually seemed ticked off while the tiger just laughed again. 'hmm sorry to disappoint little kitten. It is where many animals like us make their home. Some hunt, some hide, some fly. It is the home for spirits of all types. We are the cat spirits. Well the biggest and strongest at least. We have chosen you to be our avatar out on Earth. Feel honored. You're the first avatar for a spirit race in over a thousand years, no mean thing I assure you.'

Harry promptly fainted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry woke suddenly, but remembering where he was, or at least where he thought he was, tried not to panic. He failed miserably. Something about giant, dangerous, cats confronting him, an eleven year old, made him just a teeny bit terrified. At least he hadn't soiled himself. That was a relief.

'Hmmm, wake up welp. It would not do for our avatar to appear as weak as you surely must be. Harry opened an eye to see the lion standing in front of him and suppressed a groan. It obviously didn't like him very much. 'I obviously don't like you very much, welp. I wanted a warrior. Not some child. But I was outvoted, so here we are. Now stand up, it's time for you to learn about the gifts we've bestowed on you.' Harry lifted himself up and sat cross-legged in front of the lion, eager to learn more about what was going on. '… Maybe there's hope for you yet, welp. Now, where to start...?'

'I guess the beginning is as good a place as any. October 31st 1981, you're parents, specifically your mother, gave their lives to save yours.' Harry winced and the lion paused to allow him to grieve. He knew how much loss can hurt, especially when you can barely remember those you lost. 'Your parents had gone into hiding on the basis of a prophecy that stated either you or one other would be the one to defeat Voldemort. After months of panic your mother stumbled across an ancient ritual that would call on even more ancient powers to protect you. She did it wrong, which worked out better for you as instead, she called to us. We saved you that night, and killed Voldemort. But he didn't really die, so we gave you a lingering protection tied to your mother that would keep you safe from him. We... we never thought we'd need to protect you from your own family. Even now, the thought seems ludicrous.' Lion looked away, almost ashamed.

'For what it's worth... I forgive you.' Lion's head shot back to look at Harry eyes wide. 'Or rather, there's nothing to forgive. No one knew. No one could've guessed. And it all worked out in the end so it's fine really.' Lion stared for a moment, then a deep growl escaped from his chest. It almost sounded like laughter.

'Ahh the innocence of the young. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I guess it could be worse.' Harry looked up at Lion and beamed. 'Hmph. I still don't like you though.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------

'That was informative. Ugh. Horcruxes. Fuck me. At least it's out of my head now so there's that.' Harry was walking through the Jungle after a lengthy lecture by Lion, going over some of the nastier things he learned. So engrossed in his thoughts, he never realized he was being hunted. His predator moved silently, transtioning swiftly from tree branch to jungle floor easily and almost imperceptibly. The figure dashed to a tree branch in front of Harry without his knowing and leapt, knocking him onto his back. Startled, Harry tried to throw his assailant off, only to realize an adorable orange kitten was purring on his chest. Harry laughed and blinked, then paled, as the kitten was now a fully grown tiger.

'Hahaha oh little one, that was so much fun. I do love toying with my prey.' Harry struggled to escape from under Tiger, but she merely readjusted her body, pinning him further. 'We have much work to do. Your feline instincts are quite frankly attrocious. We'll work on that as well as your environmental awareness. Wouldn't do to have you become prey. At least not to someone other than me of course.' Here tiger looked at Harry and winked. He felt like he was being looked at like a piece of meat, though eating was the last thing on Tiger's mind. Harry shivered.

\----------------------------------------------------

And so things went for quite some time, how much exactly Harry was never sure. Most days Lion would teach him things of magic and of the mind or Tiger would teach him how to hunt, how to fight and grow stronger. Jaguar mostly observed but every now and then he would fight Harry to gauge his growth. The first time Harry wasn't completely trashed by Jaguar, he was rewarded with being allowed to pick his personal weapon. As much as he admired the swords, hammers, axes, and what have you, Harry knew what he wanted. Which is why Harry soon found himself with daily lessons with Jaguar in the use of the naginata. He excelled quickly, almost as if he was born for the weapon. Lion, Tiger, and Jaguar were very impressed with his progress, so much so that they let him head into the Jungle on his own, to hunt, fight, and learn. 

It was official, Harry loved the Jungle! Whether as human or cat, running throught the trees and the forest floor was exhilirating. Hunting and finding other spirits to fight was the most fun Harry had ever had. He especially grew to enjoy the bear spirits, they were easily some of the toughes beings he had ever fought and he loved every second of the spars. More so when he learned that death had no sway in the Jungle and could go all out. After the first time he took on an entire animal clan and won, most spirits knew to stay out of his way if he was itching for a fight.

Harry had a rather abrupt entry into adulthood, at least in one certain way. It seems once every decade the Jungle comes alive and taps into the more primal urges of its inhabitants. Harry had the unfortunate, or fortunate depending on who you ask, luck to be there at one such times. As such the poor teen was scarred the first time he woke up and saw spirits around him in heat, mating. He took off from the clearing where most clans gathered and ran as far as he could. Most didn't pay attention to him which he took as a good omen. Until Tiger cornered him near a waterfall, where Tiger told him that they had marked Harry as their mate. And so on that night, under the full moon, a fourteen year old Harry Potter, in the body of a tiger, was claimed. He didn't come out of his cave, made his for his human sensetivities, for a full week. When he did though he kicked Tiger's ass, then went and mated a few more times. Just for practice.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in a clearing meditating, waiting for his teachers to show up. He had been in the Jungle for, as far as he could tell, three years. It is rather difficult to keep track of time in a spirit realm. He had mastered his naginata, as well as his animal instincts and forms. He was still learning magic, but to be fair there were so many different types and schools of magic that no one could ever really master it. Harry felt comfortable in saying he was one of the strongest magic users in the world, though he still had much to learn.

'Hello little one' Tiger purred as she, Lion, and Jaguar stalked into the clearing. Lion and Jaguar took positions across from Harry, while Tiger walked over to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry reached up and scratched under their chin and smiled. 'It is time, Harry.' Tiger sat behind Harry and sighed. 'You've been with us for years now and we have kept you from your home. We have taught you much but it is time to return. We will miss you, young one.'

'I-I don't know what to say. I am honored that you have helped me so much.' Harry looked at each of his teachers over the last few years and grew sad at the thought of being parted from them. 'I won't ever forget any of you.' Harry bowed then waited, sensing they had more to say.

'Young one,' Jaguar spoke up, 'we send you home now, but give you gifts to use in your upcoming battles. Stay strong and remember what we have taught you. And now for your gifts. First, from me, a coat woven from my fur, impervious to most magics and weaponry. Wear it well young one.' Thanking Jaguar for his gift, Harry donned his new cloak and marveled at how light it was, yet how strong he sensed it to be.

Turning to Lion, Harry waited as Lion gathered his thoughts. 'Over the years you have grown much more than I ever expected you to. I still don't care much for you, but I can respect you and your strength. I am proud to have taught you. From me, I present to you a naginata, shaft carved from my claw and blade carved from my fang. May it server you well.' Harry smile as he accepted the weapon from Lion and admired it's beauty. He pressed a knot on the handle and it collapsed to look like a small sword which he strapped to his back. He thanked Lion then turned around to Tiger.

'Harry, I have enjoyed teaching you as well as our time together. I will miss you dearly but your world awaits. Maybe one day you can come back.' Tiger nuzzles their cheek against Harry's and purs. 'My gift to you is a wand, crafted from the sacred elm redwood at the heart of the Jungle and imbued with a hair from myself, Lion, and Jaguar. May it serve you well.' Harry took the wand and placed in a pocket specifically designed for it on his new cloak. With that Tiger walked away from Harry and sat down. His three teachers started chanting, music springing to life from the air and trees around him. Harry took one last look at his teachers as his world went white, and he left the Jungle behind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke on a forest floor. The first thing he did was stretch out his enhanced sense to determine where he was. Not sensing any immediate danger, though the forest around him hummed with it, he opened his eyes and smiled. This was the Forbidden Forest and he could see Hogwarts in the distance. Harry set off, hoping he hadn't been gone too long and that Tonks wasn't too pissed at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry about the time between updates. I've been going through some stuff, as well as working on a few other stories that should hopefully get posted soon. Enjoy!

'Well,' Harry thought sarcastically, 'at least Dora isn't mad. I don't think I'd survive that.' And indeed, Tonks wasn't mad at him. She was utterly despondent though and holding on to him afraid he would disappear. Kelsey, Chandra, and Hermione were clutching to whatever part of him they could get a hand on. Katie bell was sitting behind him on the hospital bed with her arms wrapped around his neck and crying into his hair. For most people this would be overwhelming and embarassing. But for Harry . Most everyone else looked happy or relieved he was back and not dead. He spotted Cedric Diggory and Neville Longbottom standing off to the side and leaning against each other for support. From what he could gather the two of them had been doing their best to console as many people as he could. He'd have to thank them profusely later. Even Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint were hanging around for some reason. Harry shrugged and turned back to Dora.

“Come on Dora, all this crying is making me look bad,” Harry chuckled but it died in his throat when he saw the glare Hermione shot him. Who knew eleven year olds were so scary. He looked down to Dora when she hit him in the chest and mumbled 'Prat.' into his chest. Harry pulled her in closer. “Come on Dora, I'm here now. I'm not gonna leave you again, I promise. Now if you calm down I'll tell you how I survived. Or came back at least.” Dora perked up at that and tried her best to calm down and stop crying. She succeeded but still felt ill when she looked up and saw Harry's new scar, running the length of his throat. Harry noticed her glancing and subconsciously rubbed his neck. He made to speak but someone else spoke up before he could.

“Mr. Potter.” All eyes looked towards the door where Dumbledore had just walked in, with McGonagall and Amelia Bones along with three other people Harry didn't recognize. Judging by Dora's sharp intake of breath they must be important. All the chatter in the hospital wing instantly cut off and most people started to look rather nervous. “Are you feeling well Harry?” Harry nodded and smiled at Dumbledore. “Excellent. If it would be possible for you to give us and Mr. Potter here some privacy?” Harry's friends bid him goodbye, while Cedric, Blaise, and Marcus shook his hand and asked to talk to him later. Tonks tried to leave as well but Harry grabbed her by the waist and made her sit next to him. She shot him a look but acquiesced easily. “Yes, I suppose it's quite alright if Nymphadora stays with us for this.” Harry held back his laughter as Tonks bristled at her first name being used, which Dumbledore merely twinkled his eyes at. 

“I daresay you already know Amelia Bones,” Harry and Amelia nodded to each other, “but allow me to introduce Dolores Umbridge the Senior Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic,” a short woman dressed all in pink smiled rather predatorily at Tonks, and Harry had briefly wondered if she was a toad avatar like he was a cat avatar, “Lucius Malfoy, father to Draco Malfoy,” Harry nodded tersely at a tall, pale-haired man, who either nodded back or had a neck twitch, “and last but not least, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic,” Harry shook the hand of an average looking man wearing an obscenely bright bowler hat, and who looked far too happy to be where he was.

“Ahh Harry Potter it's a pleasure to meet you my boy! I daresay you gave us all quite the scare a few days ago. Though I must say, once word of your rather miraculous survival gets out your legend will only grow you know?” Fudge continued, either not noticing or not caring about Harry suddenly looking rather green. “I daresay, cheating death twice, how unbelievable. And well... Dumbledore? Isn't Harry Potter only eleven years old?”

All at once everyone in the room, save for Tonks who noticed but didn't care, realized that the boy in front of them was indeed older, by at least a few years. Before Harry could speak Amelia and Dumbledore had drawn their wands and were aiming them at Harry's head. A look of shock passed over Harry's, Tonks' and Fudge's face, while Umbridge looked like she was struggling to not grin maniacally. Dumbledore and Madame Bones shared a nod and Dumbledore stepped forward. “What street did you live on for the first few years of your life?”

Harry was shocked, and struggling to answer which he hope wasn't taken as him not knowing. But having the most powerful wizard in recent memory pointing a wand in your face will tend to freak one out. Realizing that they looked they were about to attack, and from Tonks' increasingly panicky movements, Harry managed to shout out, “Privet Drive!” 

Dumbledore lowered his wand, but stayed tensed, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Madame Bones and Minister Fudge breathed a sigh of relief, while Undersecretary Umbridge frowned softly. Tonks let go a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and moved out of Harry's lap to sit by his side, holding his hand tightly. “Harry,” Dumbledore spoke, eyes, staring straight into Harry's, “what happened to you my boy?”

“I uh.. I died. Or at least I came very close.” Harry squeezed Tonks' hand in reassurance. “I woke up in the Jungle-”

Madame Bones interrupted, “The Jungle?”

“Err yeah it's uhh a another world. It's home to primal animal spirits. All kinds, bears, wolves, lions. Predators. Most live in tribes by species, cats or dogs and whatnot. They're old. And very powerful. And occasionally they choose humans to represent them as avatars on Earth. Or an Earth at least. I was supposedly the only avatar on this Earth but there were a few other avatars walking around. One guy who only had one eye and hung around with the hyenas was pretty cool actually. Anyways, I woke up and found myself surrounded by Lion, Tiger, and Jaguar. They explained a couple things to me and then told me they had brought me here to train me.”

“And they did just that. Spent about three years teaching me to fight, both with magic and without. Taught me to hunt, and hide. Most importantly they taught me that I'm not really an animagus, but I can transform into any cat that I want to. Lion is probably my favorite, even if I could never tell him that.” Harry chuckled to himself, remembering his slightly pompous teacher. “It was all rather intense. And Tiger uhh she, well I say she but the three of them were kind of asexual. Mostly. Anyways about halfway through the third year, they named me a hunter, which is basically graduating from being their apprentice. So yeah, I died and had to go to school for three years.” Tonks laughed while McGonagall struggled to keep a straight face. Harry smiled as everyone, save for Umbrage maybe, seemed to relax.

“Harry that is a rather extraordinary story. I must say I am proud of how well you seem to be handling all of this.” Harry shrugged and looked down to hide his blush at the praise, much to Dumbledore's amusement. “We will let the appropriate people know of the events that happened to you,” Dumbledore shot Madame Bones a glance and mouthed 'Unspeakables,' to which she nodded, “but other than that I believe it is in your best interest to keep how you survived underwraps. Some people would most assuredly not respond well.”

“Well I should say so! Really Headmaster, the boy is obviously not human! We need to remove him from Hogwarts immediately and register him as a dangerous creature!” Dolores Umbridge was many things. Ambitious, ruthless, and cunning, for one does not rise as she did without knowing how to play the game, were often mentioned in her reviews at the Ministry. Behind her back she was typically called The Umbitch in whispered tones. However, she was also emotional and prone to acting without thinking when she saw a chance to press an advantage. So when presented with someone who had dangerous power, apparently from some highger magical beings, her first thoughts were to contain and kill. So she struck while the iron was hot. But while grinning triumphantly, she realized she had just suggested Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Britain's Golden Child, be arrested and registered. Her last conscious thought was 'Oh shit.'

Harry blinked and wondered when exactly Tonks had managed to get up, close the distance between her and the toad looking lady, and punch her so hard she dropped to the floor so fast she left an afterimage. He, along with just about everyone else in the room were understandably shocked by the sudden hatred to come off the woman. Though it was probably best that Dora took care of it, once he was aware again, he probably would have done something painful. And bloody. Stupid animal instincts.

Fudge was suprisingly the next to come out of shock. “Well I say Dolores! That was uncalled... for. Oh, that looks painful. Err well done Tongs.” Dora bristled but tried not to yell at the bloody Minister of Magic. “Though try not to make a habit of knocking out ministry officials yes?” Fudge stepped out of the way as Madame Pomfrey moved Umbridge to a bed.

“Quite Miss Tonks. Well I suppose that next we should get the story of how things happened on this side yes?” Madame Bones looked to Dumbledore expectantly.

“Indeed Madame Bones, indeed. Well Harry died and several students carried his body to to hospital wing,” Harry looked almost touched by that, “while myself, Minerva, Severus, and Filius escorted young Draco Malfoy to the dungeons and made calls to his parents and the DMLE. You and Kinglsey Schacklebolt came and got the story from everyone as best you could, then we all decided to keep Draco down in the dungeons for a now, as a holding cell at Azkaban was considederd by Lucius Malfoy to be in bad taste,” Madame Bones had a decidedly sour look on her face, “and then next thing we know Harry's body was gone. The entire faculty spent the next day searching for it, while several students were even more despondent than before. Once it was determined that Harry's body was no longer at the school or anywhere on the grounds, we decided to comfort our students as best we could, where several students decided to help and indeed were quite successful.”

“After his body's disappearance, as most of you know, I alerted the Ministry and the Daily Prophet and within hours the entire magical world was scrambling trying to see if it had been smuggled into or through their country somehow. Then during dinner, on November 3rd, almost exactly three days after his death, Harry walked back into the Great Hall to much fervor and excitement. After he was escorted here, I left to make several Floo calls while Harry's classmates welcomed him back. And now here we are.”

“Yes, quite,” spoke up Fudge before anyone else could. “Hmm Dumbledore, Amelia let us retire to the Headmaster's office so we can send out owls to let the world know he's back. And of course try and think up a decent cover story. Merlin knows, being spirited away to some kind of primal jungle thing is just not going to fly. People will think we're mad!” Fudge threw his hands up in the air, exasparatingly while Dumbledore chuckled. 

“Indeed Cornelius, indeed.” Dumbledore walked towards the door, gesturing for everyone else to follow him, save for Umbridge who was still passed out on a hospital bed. “Any ideas Harry?”

“Errr actually yeah. Well most people know, or think at least, I'm a cat animagus. So I don't know, cats have nine lives and all that?” Harry rubbed his arm sheepishly while everyone looked at him bemusedly. Except Tonks who thought he was crazy.

Dumbledore tried to restrain himself but soon let out a deep laugh, almost doubling over. “Harry, that is brilliant and might actually work! Nine lives indeed.” Dumbledore wiped a tear from his eye, ignoring McGonagall's affronted glare. 

“Be that as it may Headmaster, what are we to do about young Mr. Potter aging three years in three days, hmm?” McGonagall asked, finally bringing attention to the other elephant in the room. She glanced back to Harry as he rose his hand. She rolled her eyes and called on him. “Yes, Mr. Potter?”

“Well why not early magical maturity?” Harry asked simply. Amelia and Fudge looked at each other with wide eyes, while Dumbledore stroked his beard. McGonagall looked like she was being force fed a lemon. “It's simple and most people wonder how it's possible for me to be an animagus so young anyways. So two birds, one stone?” At McGonagall's questioning look, shared with Madame Bones, he shrugged and explainend, “Muggle saying.”

“My word Dumbledore, the kids a natural dragonshitter! Cats have nine lives and early magical maturity indeed. Oh I'll have to keep my eye on this one I think.” Fudge laughed as he walked out of the hospital wing, followed by Madame Bones and Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore soon followed but not before shooting Harry and Tonks an amused smile.

Harry settled back into the bed, Tonks leaning back with him and holding him close. She buried her face into his chest and whispered softly, “I missed you my little Leo.”

“I missed you too Dora. Three years was a long time.” Harry soflty ran his hand through her short, violet hair, trying desperately not to notice that puberty truly had hit him while in the Jungle and how his Dora's body was pressed against him. “I do have one question though Dora?”

“Hmm what izz it 'arry?” Dora mumbled as her eyes started to droop close.

“What should I do with Draco?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update 'cuz this chapter was kicking my ass. Also new fic up, check it out if you like.

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. Or week really. He'd been locked in a cell in the dungeon of his school, hadn't had anything more substantial than a loaf of bread in three days, and hadn't even been allowed to change his clothes, still covered in Potter's blood. Oh, and he'd killed someone, so that was weighing on his mind too. A little bit at least. Or maybe a lot. Actually it was all he could think about. Period. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the light leave Potter's eyes. His hands were still stained with blood. He kept hearing his cousin, that stupid muggle loving half-blood freak, scream as someone she loved died right in front of her. How dare she?! How dare she make him, Draco Malfoy, feel guilt, and regret, and anguish so deep it chilled his bones. What gave her the right?! And then he closed his eyes to try and drive away the sound of her scream, only to s Potter's face once again. And all this, wasn't even the worst part. Draco could deal with all this, he knew he deserved this. No matter how much he may have hated Potter, he never wanted to kill him. Hurt and humiliate sure, but not kill. No, what Draco couldn't stand, what he found inexcusable, was his father.

Lucius Malfoy, pureblood aristocrat, former Death Eater(though really, still active to those who really knew him), and the most influential wizard in Britain, right after Dumbledore of course. Lucius Malfoy who killed, raped, and tortured countless people during the Dark Lord's reign. Lucius Malfoy who upon seeing his son in private for the first time after “The Incident,” was utterly ecstatic and, as near as Draco could tell, had been drinking and partying with his fellow remaining Death Eaters. Draco sat there stunned as his father congratulated him for the first time in years. Saying things to him like “you're a true wizard now Draco,” and “when the Dark Lord returns you shall have a place of honor by his side.” Draco tried to be happy, he really did. Then he felt dry blood on his hands, and remembered the taste of copper in his mouth from when Potter's neck had exploded all over him. It was all he could do to not throw up.

That was on the second day of his imprisonment. A full day had passed a now Draco was on his fourth. He hadn't been fed yet and was trying his hardest to not cry. He idly wondered if his wand had been snapped yet. Part of him hoped so, he never wanted to have to hold that thing in his hands again. His head popped up as he heard the door down the hall open up and footsteps heading towards him. Two pairs at least. Two man auror team. Draco sighed in relief. He'd finally be able to leave, this awful waiting game was over. His saviors stopped in front of his cell, two of them the one holding their wand aloft slightly taller than the other and it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the light from the taller figure's wand. Once they did, his heart stopped for several seconds and all hope fled him. Draco spoke but it was barely above a whisper. “No. Not you.”

The shorter of the two stepped forward, and Draco idly noticed the other was his freak of a cousin. “Yes Draco, me. You look... well like shit to be honest.” Draco tried to look away but was completely enthralled, for before him stood Harry fucking Potter. Who should be dead and in the ground. Not staring down at him, pity on his face. His slightly older face, Draco noticed. “I've come Draco, to figure out if I have the right to pass judgment on you, and to do so if I'm able. You did after all break the rules of a formal duel. You fool.” Harry stepped back and raised his wand and with a whispered “Iudex Iniqui,” caused Draco to scream and prostrate himself before Harry. Harry pulled his wand away, allowing Draco to slowly climb to his knees. “It seems I do. That was an old, near forgotten spell. Used to determine who was the guilty party in broken pacts. Seeing as how you reacted so spectacularly, it would seem magic has not only chosen you as the one at fault, but given me total and utter power over your fate.” Harry looked to Tonks and smiled then reached out to grab her hand. “Dora if you would?”

“Sure thing Harry.” Tonks waved her wand, causing a love seat to appear behind the pair. They both sat, Tonks leaning into Harry as he wrapped an arm around her, placing his hand on her hip. “So, what are your options, what are you thinking?”

“Well when I said I could do whatever I wanted, I meant it. Literally anything I wanted. Death, enslavement, causing him to castrate himself, to speak in rhyme while juggling house elves. Magic has given him no quarter. Lucky for you, I'm not exactly in the mood for death and dismemberment. Still though. Need something good I think.”

While they were talking, Draco was sitting in his cell, slowly growing more and more anxious. Potter had carte blanche to punish him? Magic itself had decided that he, Draco was could be freely disposed of? 'Oh Merlin it's true. Only my father would mourn for me. Crabbe and Goyle would probably just start working for Nott. Pansy would find some other pureblood to betroth herself to. My own mother would probably barely shed a tear. She warned me about this! About biting off more than I could chew, about not being able to back up my threats or claims.' There was only one thing he could do. It would be almost unbearable, but if he pulled it off, maybe, just maybe, he could keep his magic.

“So is it settled then Harry? You know what you're gonna do?”

“Why yes Dora, I think I do. Draco-”

“I'm sorry.” All noise in the dungeon, vanished. “It was stupid of me to push you and I was an idiot for using some random spell. I mean I knew that my father and his friends were pretty Dark people and that there was no way they would be so excited about a spell that wasn't deadly like that one was. I didn't mean to kill you Potter. I never wanted to kill anyone. Humiliate, sure. Hurt? Yeah I'll admit that hurting you seemed like a good idea too. But oh Merlin, Maeve, and Morganna, I never wanted to kill anybody!”

Harry and Tonks stared down at Draco, with wide eyes. There were tears falling freely down his face, he was on his knees and clutching the bars of his cells in his hands so hard his knuckles were white. Harry looked at him closely, not saying a word for several minutes. The whole time Draco was breaking down, but had calmed down slightly. Harry sighed and stood up in front of his 'nemesis.' “Draco,” Harry whispered softly, “I hear by bind you and all your descendants to my house as vassals. I name you Draco Salus, so your descendants will know for all time that you have been spared death. Or worse. I charge you and your line with the protection of Muggleborns throughout the magical world, as well ass warriors for the cause of magical beings' rights. Dora, hand me his wand.”

“Sure thing Harry.” Dora withdrew Draco's wand from a pocket on the inside of her coat and handed it over. Harry thanked her for it and presented it hilt first to Draco, who simply stared at Harry, stunned by what Potter had forced him into.

“Y-you can't do that! My father will disown me, he may even try to kill me to save himself the embarrassment! Potter, please give me a different duty, please anything,” Malfoy, err Salus, shouted. 

Harry made to speak up, but Tonks beat him to it. “No Draco. We spent all morning thinking up how to punish you, and quite frankly we think this is the best option for you. By naming you, Harry here has freed you from your father. In fact, thanks to a few ancient laws, he has to give you at least half his fortune to start your new line. Plus we both kinda felt like spitting in your father's eye, and making him have to pay for his line to die and his son to do the exact opposite of what he has spent his life being groomed for? Fuckin' perfect.” Tonks laughed, unable to contain her excitement at that thought. Draco sighed, knowing this really was a perfect punishment. He grabbed his wand from Potter's hand. It felt different. Not quite like it was fighting him, but rather that he had to prove himself to it. 

“I...” Draco paused. Could he really do this? He would have to cast off all he knew. He would need to become a better person to defend people he thought beneath him. Hell he would probably have to find some way to stop thinking of mudb-err muggleborns as beneath him. It shouldn't be that hard right? What really was the difference between him and a mudblo-ugh a muggleborn anyways? Aside from the centuries of breeding and lineage that is. Draco sighed, and stood up to look Potter in the eye.

“I accept, Potter.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry this chapter took so long but I basically realized I was rehashing canon and had to scrap three chapters and several months of work. So here's the new chapter, a little shorter than I wanted and mostly filler but the next chapter should be more plot. Enjoy!

Time passed quickly for Harry. He kept up his pattern of sleeping in a different dorm every week, he hung out with all his friends, reassuring them that yes he was fine, and no he didn't plan on dying again anytime soon. He gave thanks to Cedric Diggory, Neville Longbottom, Angelica Johnson, Marcus Flint, and Blaise Zabini, who he discovered had tried their best to keep his friends calm, and mostly succeeded. He gave each of them a ring he had enchanted with small memory and attention enhancing spells on them to make school life a little easier for all of them. Neville seemed especially grateful and indeed over the next few months his grades showed a marked improvement. It was somewhat awkarwd being in older around people who last knew him as an eleven year old boy. Tonks' teasing and cuddling took on new meaning that both were quick to notice. It was weird between them for all of a day before Tonks dragged him to her bed and slept holding Harry close all night. They woke up the next day, smiled at each other, and simply laid there talking like nothing between them had changed, resolving to deal with any weirdness as it came up. Which gave Tonks the perfect opening for an erection joke that set Harry's face aflame. Of course not all of Harry's relationships were so easy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsey Nyaria was having, well to put it simply, an interesting time. Less simply, her friend who she saw as practically a little brother died and came back like, pretty much cementing his status as the Wizarding World's messianic figure(her family made it a point to know as much about muggle culture as possible. No smart businessman would cut himself off from the opportunities presented in the muggle world her father and grandfather included), and once again capturing the hearts of the British nation. And to make matters worse, he had come back hunky, even more charming, and with an air of confidence around him that she could focus on little else. And he was just as physically affectionate as before which made some embarassing moments. Kelsey stormed towards the lake in a huff. She was a Nyaria for Merlin's sake! She did not blush and get flustered around cute boys, they were supposed to fall all over their feet for her! It was unbecoming and she resolved to-

“Hey Kelsey!” 

Kelsey stumbeld as she was shocked out of her thoughts, but before she could fall, an arm was around her waist holding her up. She groaned, knowing exactly who it would be. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? She opened her eyes and looked up, and of course, there he was stupid Potter with his gorgeous eyes and megawatt smile and hair that never stayed down and-

“You ok there Kels? You gave me a bit of a scare.” He frowned at her, and Kelsey decided he looked cute no matter what before she realized he was concerned for her.

“I'm fine Potter!” She snapped at him, instantly regretting it as his face fell. “Just let me up before people start talking. It's bad enough they think you and Nymphadora are a couple, I don't need to be the other women here.” He stood her up and pulled his arm away, with Kelsey just managing to stop the wistful sigh from escaping her lips. 

“You know if she hears you saying that she's gonna hex you into next week right?” Harry snickered as Kelsey lifted her nose into the air.

“What does Dumbledore say all the time? 'Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself?' Hmmph the rest of the school, you included coward, may be afraid of Nymphadora, but I'm not. I'll duel Nymphadora anytime, anywhere. You hear that, Nymphadora!” She finished with a shout and walked off. Harry followed her but he was practically pouting, hating when his friends couldn't get along. What did you want Pot-, what did you want Harry?” He instantly perked up at the rare use of his first name and he stomach started doing back flips. 

“Oh nothing major really.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box-like object. He tapped it once with his wand and it grew into an actual honest-to-god picnic basket. Oh no. “Just have lunch with me yeah? I know how much you enjoy sitting by the frozen lake on that one rock you heat up, so I thought I'd join you.” He finished off with a smile and she knew she was doomed. 

“Fine Harry. Let's go.” Before she could protest, he looped an arm through hers, and they were off. She idly wondered how much further he'd push if she kept up with the cold shoulder, but seeing all the stares they were getting, laughed as she realized the stories about the two of them would be fun enough. She gave it two days before she was officially Harry Potter's Mistress. And then promptly decided that if it meant a cute boy took her out on picnics she really didn't care. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Salus, first of his line, was confused. It had been several months since he had been freed and re-named by Potter. He was near powerless, had been charged with protecting mudbl- muggleborns and muggles, which went against everything he had been taught, and indeed everything his father had ever taught him about what Slytherin stood for. His life had been turned upside-down, and upon befriending(the very thought still gave Draco shivers) muggleborns like Granger and Finch-Fletchley, he had discovered that they were actually people! They were intelligent, moderately powerful, and worst of all, he related to them! He laughed along with them, groaned when they were given extra homework at the end of a class, enjoyed flying on the rare clear day. He was consorting with individuals he had been told were less than filth, less than the most base of animals. And he was enjoying himself! He was making actual friends, within his own house no less! Greengrass had actually sat next to him and discussed Transfiguration class with him willingly! Of course he could tell she was really trying to get close to Potter, but she was still friendly! It made no sense, frankly he should have been ridiculed, humiliated. The outcast. Instead he was more accepted than he had been before. Draco was broken from his reverie by the door to the empty classroom he was most definitely not sulking in opening. 

“Draco. What are you doing all alone in here?” Of course, it was Potter. The last person he wanted to see. The last person Draco wanted to stumble across him whilst in the middle of an existential crisis. 

“Nothing Potter. Leave me be.” Draco turned away from Potter, knowing there would be an infuriating smirk on his face. Draco was not a child! Oh how he wished he could just smack that smirk right off Potter's stupid perfect face. Or hex. That way it would stay off forever! But no, now he was not only magically powerful, but physically powerful as well. Potter couldn't even die normally.

“No Draco. Tell me what's going on. Daphne and Kelsey were worried about you earlier. Even Flint seemed to be concerned for you. It was quite touch-”

“Shut up Potter!” Draco whirled on Harry, pointing his wand right as his heart, before it sparked up, causing him to lower his hand. Yet another side effect of his stupid broken oath. “It's all lies Potter, all of it! That's not how Slytherin's act, they're not concerned for me! It's just a game, to get in your good graces because you're practically the next Dumbledore, or Merlin, or hell maybe even the next Dark Lord!” Draco was yelling now, spit flying from his mouth while Harry just stood there, dumbfounded. “True Slytherin's just want power and will do anything to get it. Including pretending to care about the poor little oath-breaker who has to consort with the filthy muggleborn! That's what our house stands for! Ambition and cunning. Power at all costs. They don't care one bit about me. No one does anymore! Thanks to you! Why couldn't you just stay dead Potter. My father disowned me, my mother refuses to respond to my letters, and now my house mocks me by using me as a stepping stone to get to you. And then there are the muggleborns! They were supposed to be animals! Less than animals! But they're not and I'm closer to some of them than I was to Crabbe and Goyle. And how is that okay? I grew up hearing stories from my father and his friends laughing, laughing, as they told stories of how they slaughtered and raped there way through muggles and muggleborns during the war and I laughed right along with them, thinking it such a good sport. Do you hear me Potter?! I laughed! I laughed...”

Harry stood rigid, completely dumbstruck by Draco's apparent breakdown. Draco had started out as relatively calm, only to descend into near madness. His hair had flown loose from his perpetual slicked-back, his clothes were disheveled and hanging loose, with tears that had somehow formed. Harry then looked around the room and realized that it too was trashed. Draco must have been leaking wild magic during his rant, which explained the state of his clothes. Harry ran his hand through his hair and wished Tonks or Kelsey, or hell even Angelina were here. They could handle a crying Draco so much better. He sighed and stepped towards the corner Draco had slumped down into. “Draco.” He looked up at the sound of his name, eyes and cheeks red from tears. Harry held a hand out to him, which Draco easily accepted, being pulled to his feet. Harry waved his wand and whispered “Reparo,” fixing Draco's clothes. 

“Come sit down Draco.” Harry flicked his wand and two plush armchairs appeared in the room, with a warm fire springing to life between them. Harry sat and waited until Draco did the same before leaning forward and placing a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder, causing him to jump. “Easy Draco, easy.” Harry pulled back and sighed. “It's not what it looks like Draco. Or at least, it's not how you were raised to look at it. Your father and his 'friends' were psychopaths. Or sociopaths. Something path. They were monsters and you should be proud to be nothing like them. As for your father, well I've never met the man, but I've heard a lot of not good things. From a lot of people. And I mean like, a lot. He definitely tried raising you in his image, twisting you until you thought just like he did. I hope you can see that someday. And I hope that you can learn to let people get close to you. As for your mother, well,” Harry tried to think about what to say here. He'd never actually known the love of a mother. Petunia Dursely barely deigned to look at him. And he loved that Andromeda Tonks had opened her house to him once he had returned to his human form, and they were definitely close but he knew there wasn't love there. “My mother died for me. She loved me so much that she stood up to Voldemort for me, wandless and hopeless. There's not a doubt in my mind that your mom would do the same. That's kind of a mark of motherhood. And not every mom is really cut out to be a mother for a number of reasons really. But well... I was totally rambling there. Just, no she loves you. She's your mom.”

“If you say so Potter.” Draco had stopped crying now, and had wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. He knew his dad had probably stopped his mom from contacting him. And looking back, he could see how Harry was right. There were times where Lucius had, well not exactly beaten something into him, but had made sure his point was understood. And that it was the correct point too.

Seeing Draco settle down, Harry continued. “I firmly believe Daphne really wants to be your friend. And I do too, especially now, seeing that you can actually show emotions like a person. And not you know, just sneer at everything.” Draco snorted, realizing his face had been locked into a sneer for the first few weeks he was at school. “Come on, let's go to a bathroom and get you cleaned up, and then get down to dinner.” Harry stood and walked to the door, then turned and waited fro Draco to follow. He could tell by the look on his face that he was trying to decide whether he would follow Harry or stay and wallow in misery. After a minute or so, Draco stood up and walked out the door, but stopped and turned his head to look back at Harry over his shoulder. 

“Thank you Potter.” With that he walked off towards the nearest boy's room. Harry just smiled softly and set off towards dinner to have a short talk with Daphne and Kelsey.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore was confused. Or rather, troubled. Hmm yes, troubled worked. He was so certain that Quirinus was working with Riddle. Dumbledore was ready to confront him on Halloween, but thankfully the duel between young Draco and Harry was far too noteworthy for Quirinus to safely miss. His absence would have most likely been immediately noticed, thus causing him to postpone his attempt. And then after Halloween, Harry Potter was dead, or considered dead, or mostly dead. Take your pick at this point. And Quirinus had fallen severely ill for a full week, missing the hunt for Harry's body and his eventual return. Once he emerged from his self-imposed exile within his quarters, it was easy to tell that Quirinus had gained back much of the vitality he had lost while under Voldemort's command. He no longer stuttered, no longer appeared to be terrified of everything, and his classes and instantly become favorites for many students. Dumbledore sighed wearily. While he was incredibly happy and proud that Quirinus had managed to throw off the shackles of the dark lords power, it frustrated Dumbledore that he could no longer tell where an attack was going to come from, indeed if one was even still coming.

But, his school and his students were, for the moment, safe once more. Dumbledore could live in fear of an ambush from Voldemort, as long as his charges could sleep easily, never having to worry about things beyond them. Speaking of his charges, the changes that had come over Mr. Potter in the months since his death and resurrection, were astonishing. Skipping three years of study, four if Dumbledore was to be honest with himself, aging outside of time, and learning to fight extremely effectively(from what Dumbledore had seen on the boy's practicals), was nothing short of incredible. He had to give the boy credit for being able to roll with the punches as it were, and somehow always come off better than he had been before. And of course, Lily Potter had to be praised as well for somehow protecting the boy so wonderfully.

Right as he was about to get lost in an endless cycle of theorizing about the steps Lily took to protect her son, Dumbledore was interruped by a knock on his office door. He looked up and frowned to himself, wondering how the wards on his stair case had been bypassed. Gathering his thoughts, and frantically trying to remember if he had any apppointments this evening, he called out, “Who is it?”

“It's me Headmaster, Harry Potter.”

What was that muggle phrase? 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear?' How fitting. “Come in my boy, take a seat. I trust everything is well?”

Harry pushed the door open and smiled to himself, feeling oddly comfortable inside the Headmaster's office. “Yes sir, everything is rather swell. I'm sorry for dropping in unannounced, but seeing as how the year is almost over, I had some business to discuss with you, and thought doing so before dinner would be best.”

Dumbledore smiled as Harry sat across from him, before steepling his fingers and leaning forward to better converse with Harry. “Business you say? Well that sounds important. I am, as the say, all ears my boy.”

Harry steeled himself. Something told him this would not be an easy conversation.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry was sitting down to dinner at the Ravenclaw table after talking with Dumbledore, a dark power was stirring deep within the Forbidden Forest. It couldn't remember it's name, or indeed even what it was. But it remembered pain, and it remembered hatred. And most of all it remembered watching a boy's body being drained of blood as his life fled swiftly from his body. And then it laughed, coarse like gravel being dragged along sandpaper. It would find a way back into the world, find itself, and then it would have vengeance against everyone. It was stronger now, stronger than it had been in a decade. And it would make the world tremble before it, like it should.


End file.
